Captain Phantom
by Protector Starr Marie
Summary: (This amulet gave me my power, a power to do what my parents couldn't do...)Tuckers life was ruined. Torn away from his family to be sold as a slave. Danny was a failure in the opinion of everyone. The youngest of five, he was never thought to amount to anything. Sam just wanted to escape her arranged marriage.
1. Prologue

Bawdy music echoed through the tavern, women threaded through the men to deiliver drinks. It was bound to attract a few pirates.

He watched as several men sat around a table, quietly whispering. Slowly he moved closer trying to hear their conversation.

"Hey You!" One of the men noticed him coming a little to close. "Servant boy! Get me and me men some whiskey!"

The Servant boy rolled his eyes and did just that. Upon returning he found the men still talking with each other.

"Here's yer drinks. What are ye talkin' 'bout?" He tried to ask.

"Sit down lad." The same greasy haired man from before ordered. "Have ye ever heard the tale of Captain Phantom?"

"I have not sir." If his friend were hear she'd be laughing at the irony.

Another man grinned, showing slowly rotting teeth. His nose slightly wrinkled in disgust. "They say he is the most deadly pirate who ever sailed the seven seas."

"He holds most of the world's power they say. It's almost impossible to catch him too. Not even Lord Fenton and his mistress can catch them." The guy from before continued.

"They say he eats people's souls."

"And uses their bones as masts!"

"The hearts he gives to his lover."

"The eyes to his children as toys…"

All of the six men around the table began talking over each other. No one noticed as their one man audience left. He walked slowly to the bar table and smiled at the bar maid behind it.

"I just heard the most interesting story about Captain Phantom."

The bar maiden turned around, violet eyes meeting blue. "I heard it from here. Those idiots are really loud. Scared half the guests away."

"Do you want a man's heart my love?"

"No, I much prefer their eyes."

The smiled then laughed.

"I love the stupidity of people. Who do you think spread those rumors, my parents perhaps?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"Most certainly."

 **A/N Continue or throw out the window?**

 **I've never seen the pirate AU beforeso I thought I would try it…"**


	2. Slave Market

He stared at the chains clamped around his legs. It really wasn't fair. Why was he being imprisoned? He had done nothing wrong!

Wrong ship, wrong time… he was a victim of Lady Luck.

He had been sent by his tribe to go fishing for food. They had been running low ever since the white man came and stole everything. They had looked so hopeful. The sea was plentiful. He had been bound to catch something (despite his weakness). He waved good bye to his small village.

The words of his bride-to-be echoed through his mind.

"Be safe Tu' ker. Come home safe and bring lots of food." She had seemed desperate. Almost as if she had known his soon to be fate.

"Oh Sa sa, I'll be alright." He ad hugged her.

She didn't look convinced but had allowed herself to be pulled away by his mother.

"Bring lots of fish, or don't think of coming back!" His mother had always been a harsh woman. She meant well but could never express herself properly.

He wondered if either of the woman he loved the most missed him. He sure missed them. He hoped the village managed to get enough food.

One last goodbye and he had been gone never to see his village again. He had taken his precious canoe, never knowing that he had been spied on. If only he had known there was a white man's ship had been waiting for him.

He hated the unnatural stone streets that would most likely become his home. He hated the clothing, and cold. The houses that stood tall and unmoving, only made him desire is wood houses that seemed worlds away. It was worlds away! Now he was trapped forever in the world of a stone prison.

He found himself gazing down at the people below, staring at him, gossiping about him. How dare they look at him that way! Wasn't he human just like them? What made him different from the rest of them?

His eyes caught on a teenage boy about his age, perhaps a little older. His eyes held a different emotion instead of the disgust that was in the other people's cold eyes. He didn't like that look. That look was the look of a trickster.

"Feast your eyes folks! See one of the greatest creatures of the entire Congo!" A fat ugly white grabbed his face and switched it side to side. "See the perfect slave."

"He looks pathetic." A woman with dark hair whisper to a blonde. The blonde friend glared at her companion.

"Doesn't one want a slave as perfect as this? Come up! Take a look yourselves!"

He watched in horror as a ton of people walked up the ramp. He closed his eyes as people began poking and prodding him. This was humiliating, even for him!

"He might be good for breeding" A man said close to his ears.

"And it cooks?" The woman from before asked.

"Not sure." The auctioneer answered politely, "But he sure is a fast learner."

"I hope so." The woman huffed.

He felt people grabbing at his arms murmuring to himself. He forced himself to open his eyes. It wa better to see who he must get revenge from, rather than hide his view like a coward. He noticed Trickster wasn't among the people on the platform. He was on the ground glaring up. At what, Tu' ker could not tell.

"Move along folks. Time for the bidding." The pudgy man waved them all down.

The white people went down. Agonizingly slow were there movements to him. They prolonged his pain and humiliation.

Once every single person was off the Auctioneer called the first bid. "Ten"

Someone from the crowd called that he was willing to pay that much. The auctioneer raised the price.

The pattern continued for a while until Tu'ker lost track of time. He found himself watching the Trickster. The black haired teen seemed to be waiting for something. Tu'ker knew he was planning something, just waiting for the right time to pounce.

"Five hundred, any calls for five hundred?" Tu' ker searched the crowd for the one who place the bid. His eyes landed on a rather pompous man who looked quite proud of himself.

"Last call for five hundred!"

"Six hundred!" The Trickster finally spoke, a grin wide on his face.

"Six hundred fifty" The rich man was not willing to let go of his prize.

"Nine hundred" The teen raised the price.

"I'm not paying a thousand for a slave." The white haired rich man glared.

"Anyone for nine hundred fifty?" The auctioneer called dazed. Tu' ker found himself angered from the look in the man's face. "Last all for nine hundred fifty!"

Apparently no one else seemed to find him worth one thousand either.

"Sold to the black haired lad."

"If you don't mind i would like to pay in full right now." Trickster came onto the platform.

"Alright lad." the man nodded in agreement. The trickster passed him a pouch filled with silver coins.

"I'd like to buy the next slave as well and free him. I don't care if it's your weakest man.

"There is more than five thousand here! Who are you?" The man seemed in awe of the young man.

"Doesn't matter sir. I wish for that slave to be freed."Mischief shone in his blue eyes.

"Do as the man says!" Tu' ker watched as a buff man was pulled from the prison and released from his shackles. The freed man glanced to his savior and smiled.

"Thank you." He then gained a frown. "Sir may you free my daughter?"

The auctioneer gained his bearings. "Only one slave can be be completely bought like that. And one slave per customer for auctioning."

"I'm sorry." Trickster frowned. I can't help you rescue her." He looked downcast.

"Don't be sad, you have done a good deed. Thank you good sir!" The man wrapped Trickster in a hug then let go. "I am in your debt."

"Consider it paid." Trickster smiled within the hug. The bear of a man released him then daned away. The Trickster turned to face him. "Now to take care of you."

"Here's a rope lad." The Auctioneer said while two men unshackled him.

"That won't be necessary. Come let's go and get you some proper clothes."

Tu' ker found himself willingly following his new master. Perhaps this master would be kind and perhaps he would one day free him.

Tu' ker had no idea of the adventure that would soon await him.

 **A/N Racism and Slavery, two really hard subjects to cover. I hope I covered them okay. I didn't want to under do it. It was a major problem in the 1700s.**

 **Tucker's OOC in this chapter. He might be a little in this story as there is no technology.**

 **This story will take place the 1700s Britain. Why? More pirates seem to come from there rather than America. Also I wanted an excuse to put Pandora on the throne.**

 **So yes, A little bit historical, mostly not. I hope you folks don't mind DP characters taking the place of other famous characters.**

 **This story will have a little bit of a "Pirates of the Caribbean" feel. I have only actually seen one movie (a long long time ago) so there shouldn't be any copying.**

 **Danny, Sam and Tucker are not pirates. (That's totally against Danny's hero code) They are informers. People who catch or inform for the reigning monarch about pirates across the sea.**

 **The pirates are the ghosts. Danny has full powers, and siblings (they aren't gonna be too important characters).**

 **I'll try to update as often as I can.**

 **Protector Starr Marie Out!**


End file.
